How do i breathe
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: Once happy couple Kiba and Hinata go through trouble with breaking up. But with the help of friends will they get back together? little of SasuSaku but mostly KibaHina!


**julie-chan:** Hi my lovely readers here's another one-shot!!!! XD I hope you like it!!!!! Worked hard on it!!! =) (for my sister of course!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!!! Or the song "How do I Breathe" by Mario Barrett

**Lyrics: bold**

_Memories/thinking: italics_

* * *

How do I breathe?

His brown orbs stared at the empty space beside his bed. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he stop her? He sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Damn it…why did you leave Hinata?" Kiba sighed out loud letting his form fall back down landing on the cold side where Hinata use to lay.

**How do I breathe...2x**

Clear eyes spotted the bright blond haired teen with a foxy smile waving at her. "Hi Hinata-Chan want to get some ramen with us?" Naruto asked grabbing hold of her hand. 'Kiba-kun…' she thought sadly leaving with her friends. She looked down at her and Naruto's hand, she remembered how Kiba's hand felt; it was rough yet gentle it felt right, but he wasn't with her.

**It feels so different being here, I was so used to being next to you…Life for me is not the same, there's no one to talk to….**

He was walking Akamaru; Akamaru loved Hinata as much as Kiba did and now the poor dog looked so much like his owner, depressed. They walked through the park, the one where he had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. _' "Ummm…Hinatawouldyougooutwithme?" Kiba asked starting to sweat from embarrassment. Hinata and Kiba have been best friends since kindergarten and they told each other everything. The short purple haired girl stared at the ground, she nodded "you would?!" Kiba asked relieved that his best friend didn't reject him. He hugged her "I love you Hinata!" he exclaimed while she turned red as a tomato.' _"Let's go Akamaru…" Kiba whispered and walked away.

**I don't know why I let it go too far, starting over is so hard, seems like everywhere I try to go I keep thinking of you…**

Emerald orbs looked at the silent clear eyed teen. Sakura Haruno was both Hinata and Kiba's best friend since childhood; she was everyone's best friend. She would make anyone happy instead of sad, Sakura became Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend the one who was heartless and cold, but he changed because of her. Onyx eyes noticed emerald orbs glancing at a quiet purple haired teen "…*sighs*…Sakura?!" Sasuke whispered, the pinkett looked up with puppy eyes. "Hn…never mind" she knew that would always get to him; she let go of his hand and walked over to Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. "Hi-i Saku-Chan…" Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto and her hand still intertwined, something made her freeze. Sakura noticed Hinata's expression, she followed her gaze it was Kiba, he looked heart broken. "Kiba-kun…" the pinkett heard Hinata whisper. The brown haired teen ran "Hey Kiba where are you going??!!" Naruto asked confused about his friend's action. "Guys I'll be back I'm gonna go fix something…" Sakura replied looking at Kiba's running form and back at her boyfriend. Sasuke nodded "come on dope, Hinata lets go" the raven haired teen said. "Teme don't call me that!!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura sighed out loud '_what happened…'_ she thought looking back at the pained Hinata and remembering the heart broken Kiba.

**I just had a wake up call wishing that I never let you fall…**

His lungs burned from the cold air filling them; he was running all he could do was run from what he saw. "Arf!" Akamaru barked trying to get his attention "Oh…*pant*…sorry Akamaru!" Kiba slowed down feeling warm tears falling from his face. "Hey Kiba!!" a familiar voice was heard a few feet away. "Sakura!?" Kiba was confused, but relieved to have his friend embraced him. "Its ok Kiba…" she whispered trying to comfort him. It took a few minutes for Kiba to calm down, they both sat beneath a tree. "So…what happened with you and Hinata?" she asked watching Akamaru run around in circles. "…it's all my fault…if only I could have stopped her!" Kiba said repeatedly "who? Who…Kiba?!" Sakura asked trying to calm down her friend "INO!" he blurted out. _'So…this is because of her'_ the pinkett thought lowering her gaze.

**Baby you are not to blame at all when I'm the one that pushed you away…**

"Oi, Hinata-Chan why haven't you eaten your ramen?!" the loud blond haired teen asked slurping on his fourth ramen bowl. "Ummm…sorry Naruto-o I-I'm not that hungry…" she replied smiling a small smile. The raven haired teen knew she was faking it something was up with her _'Crap…stupid psychological stuff Sakura always talks about is getting to me' _Sasuke grunted, annoyed with himself about what he was about to do. At that some time Naruto's phone was ringing

"Hello?" the blond asked barely having interest. "Awe man, ok, ok I'm going!" Naruto surrendered from the loud voice on the other line. "Hehe sorry about that. I have to go the pervy old man, wants to see me!" the blond haired teen waved heading towards his car.

"Hn. Dope." The raven haired teen said to no one "umm…Sasuke-san…I-I think I'll go to" Hinata replied leaving her share of the money. "I'll walk you, Sakura would kill me if I let you go alone…*sighs*…especially dog boy." Sasuke smirked, but then became serious when seeing the purple haired teen's face; she was gloomy. He waited; he knew she would eventually say something because that's what he learned from Sakura's early training sessions with him ' _"Aw…come on Sasuke-kun only one try, please" the pinkett begged kissing his cheeks repeatedly in a tempting manner. "Hn. Fine…only if you…" he closed the distance between them and gave her a fierce yet gentle kiss. The room was silent for a while, he was sitting on the coach, his cherry blossom sat cross legged on the floor skimming the room. "Ok this is annoying…this reminds me of when Itachi…" Sasuke paused seeing his girlfriend smirk. "so that's what you were trying to do…clever" Sasuke commented.'_

"…*sobbing*…Sasuke-san why did Kiba d-do this to me?" the purple haired teen asked wiping away her tears. Sasuke waited looking up at the clear blue sky "why…did he have to ch-cheat on me with Ino?!" Hinata whispered in a hoarse voice. The raven haired teen looked down at the torn girl "I know it wasn't his fault…the way he treats you, he would never…" Sasuke was cut off "but…t-that night I went to his house to surprise him and…I caught Ino and him making out!" Hinata replied shaking the image from her head. "I've known Ino for years, she tried to break Sakura and me too, but she couldn't; she's a slut and trust me…Kiba loves you more than anything." Sasuke said stopping in front of Hinata's house. "T-Thank you…Sasuke-san" the purple haired teen said seeing the retreating form of the Uchiha.

**Maybe if you knew I cared you'd've never went no where. Girl I should have been right there…**

The sun was setting Kiba was laying down on the grass taking a nap, emerald eyes took in her surroundings Akamaru was lying next to his owner '_Kiba was sighing for the fifth time sitting up and looking at his friend, Sakura "It was a few days ago when Hinata saw me and Ino…kissing" he said with pain in his voice "it was our anniversary I went shopping with Akamaru, but didn't find a thing she would like…" he paused for a minute. "I had bumped into Ino at the mall…she was also shopping so she asked why I looked so out of it. I told her I had to find a present for Hinata…*sighs*…that's when she insisted she'd help me with finding her a gift."_

The pinkett stared up at the sky remembering all those fights she and Sasuke use to have because of Ino's interference. "I guess that's what happened to them also" she whispered to herself._ 'He started smiling at Akamaru running around "I really am stupid for not stopping her…right" he asked the pinkett "…you are Kiba in away, but I know you aren't. Its just boys and there crazy hormones, but I doubt you are." Sakura replied unsure "I mean I started really dizzy when I finished drinking my soda at home…" he kept thinking. "She drugged you Kiba…it happened to Sasuke also, but I managed to stop her before anything happened." The pinkett said patting his shoulder "What an idiot!" he insulted himself. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Sakura suggested. He looked at her and nodded "…I think I will Sakura" he smiled._

**How do I breathe without you here by my side? How will I see when your light brought me to the light? Where will I go when your hearts where I lay my head? When you're not with me, how do I breathe, how do I breathe?**

"H-hello?" a hoarse voice was heard on the other line.

"Hinata…its Kiba" the deep voice replied; it was silent for a moment.

"…y-yes…Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice.

"Can…you let me in?" Kiba asked "I'm outside by your window…"

The purple haired teen's eyes widen _'no way he can't really be…'_ she opened her window and noticed a figure down by her front door "Kiba." She quietly rushed downstairs without waking up her father or any family members including Neji. Hinata took in a deep breathe and opened the door "I came to speak with you…if you could please listen" Kiba asked waiting for her reply. She nodded and he followed her towards her room. His light brown eyes stared at her retreating form how much he missed hugging her until she'd turn red, or how much he missed her jumping up and down from the joy hearing happy news with him. _'I can't let you…go Hinata'_

**Girl I'm losing my mind, yes I made a mistake I thought that you would be mine, guess the joke was on me…**

She closed the door quietly taking a quick breath trying to steady her self "…" the room was silent and she was waiting for him to speak. Hinata quietly sat down on her bed seeing the brown haired teen pacing in her room back and forth and suddenly came to a stop.

"…Hinata I'm sorry. I never intended to kiss her…I promise" he was cut off "Please…I don't want to hear this again…" Hinata stated trying to get him out of her way "Please just listen…mm" his lips collided with hers; he kissed her roughly and passionately. She tried to push him back, but failed and closed her clear orbs which held tears at the verge of falling. They backed away from each other catching their breath "…Kiba-kun…please leave" the purple haired teen whispered.

"Hinata it was Ino who came into my house after buying your present…and I was stupid enough to invite her in….! But I promise it wasn't me…she drugged me and put something in my drink! I swear…just please…I love you!" Kiba said frustrated with the said teen always avoiding him. Pearl like eyes widen at his statement, she know that Ino was a bad person, but she never would have thought that she would go that low. The purple haired teen then remembered all those times Sakura and her use to spend together, when ever she had problems with Sasuke and it always ended up being Ino in it.

"I-I…don't know anymore! Please Kiba just leave…I need to think!" Hinata harshly said opening her bedroom door. Kiba's eyes held pain and disappointment "…bye Hinata…" he whispered walking out of her room, out of her house and out of her life torn into a million little pieces.

**I miss you so bad I can't sleep; I wish I knew where you could be! Another dude is replacing me, god this can't be happening!**

Tears rolled down her porcelain face; she curled her self to sleep on her bed until she couldn't cry anymore. The purple haired teen started dreaming.

"Damn it!!! Why…why doesn't she believe me?!" Kiba yelled sliding down the wall beside his bed. He was heartbroken and yet he hoped, just hoped that she would believe him. "…-whining noises-…" Kiba looked up and saw Akamaru licking his hands "…I'm sorry boy. Come on lets go to bed!" he said trying to sound cheerful. Kiba laid in bed with Akamaru asleep; he stared at the ceiling remembering all those good times Hinata and him use to have.

**I just had a wake up call wishing that I never let you fall…Baby **

**you are not to blame at all when I'm the one that pushed you away**

**Maybe if you knew I cared you'd've never went no where…Girl I **

**Should have been right there and I wonder…**

_ "Kiba-kun…look what I found!!" a girl with peal like eyes said excitedly pulling on her boyfriends hand. "What is it Hinata did you find Akamaru?!" Kiba asked smiling at her adorable face. "No not y-yet, but look! I found them just a minute ago…what should we do?" she asked kneeling down petting the stray puppies. "I know come on lets go give them a home! …you know Hinata I love you!" he said giving her a peck on the cheek making the said teen blush like a tomato._

**How do I breathe without you here by my side?**

**How will I see when your love brought me to the**

**light? Where do I go when your heart's where I **

**lay my head? When you're not with me, how do I**

**breathe?**

Pearl orbs fluttered open; and ran outside leaving her family members thinking what had happened to her.

"…*yawning*…man I don't feel like doing anything today…Akamaru" the messy brown haired teen said to his dog. _'The more days pass I still…can't and won't stop thinking about you…Hinata' _he thought slowly getting up to grab some toast. And suddenly heard a knock on the door "who could it be at this time in the morning?" Kiba complained. "Arf, Arf!!" all of a sudden Akamaru was barking excitedly _'what's gotten into him…?'_ he thought opening the door.

Fragile arms clung to him "Kiba-kun…I-I love you! Please forgive me!!" Hinata cried out. He was speechless, but realized what was happening "Hinata…" he whispered; the said teen heard her name and looked up. Kiba kissed her passionately that was all he could do at that moment; that moment when she came in crying that she believed him. That second when their lips touched he knew the side of his bed that use to be cold would be warm again by her presence.

Couple of days passed….

Certain emerald eyes and onyx orbs looked at the happy couple holding hands in the park. "Well what'd you know Sasuke-kun I told you they would get back together!!" Sakura cheered while annoying her boyfriend. "Hn. I know whatever…but did you really have to shave Ino's hair off?" the raven haired teen chuckled. The pinkett smirked at the scene before them; there was the one blond that had ruined their relationship and their friends, purchasing a wig.

"…*giggling*…I totally had to!" she said noticing the blond trying to chase them away.

* * *

**julie-chan:** Hi!!!!! =) i hope you review/comment!!!


End file.
